Frasier Short Story Eddie
by jessie 33
Summary: This is dedicated to my friend Melinda. She has been a wonderful supporter of my stories, and I know you love the show Frasier. This is a story about the love between Eddie and Martin. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a short story, I loved Eddie on Frasier. I'm a animal  
>lover, I thought I would do a story about Eddie, and Martin.. This is dedicated to Moose who played Eddie the Dog.<p>

Chapter one

Martin was tired of being couped up in the apartment, all day. He decided to go out for a walk. Eddie saw him put his coat on, and he was at the door waiting. Martin was in a mood today, he wasn't going to take Eddie out again, he was out 1 hour earlier for his daily walk.

"Eddie you will go for another walk at 4, you stay here". Eddie barked at him, and Martin grabbed his leash. "You are a pain sometimes, I need some alone time Eddie". Martin put his leash on, and they walked to the elevator. Eddie normally is excited, but Martin knew he was hurt because he doesn't yell at Eddie. He got on the elevator, and whispered, "Sorry for yelling at you, but sometimes a man needs to be alone, and I can't go have a beer with you around". Eddie stared at him, he swore he understands everything he says. They got outside, and was walking down the street. Martin saw Mrs. Cooper, "Oh no not her again Eddie".

"Oh Mr. Crane, what are you doing out here, it is hot out"?

"Well I'm taking Eddie for a walk, you better get inside Mrs. Cooper."

"Why don't you , and Eddie come back to my place for a cup of tea"?

"Oh not today, maybe another day"

"Oh Mr. Crane". She laughed, but dropped her bag. Martin had trouble walking with his cane but he tried to help her pick everything up. He did something he never does, he let go of Eddie's leash. He didn't see the other dog across the road, but Eddie did. He barked and Martin turned, but Eddie never leaves his side, but he ran across the road to see the other dog. Martin was horrified so was Mrs. Cooper. Martin saw the car coming he yelled out Eddie's name. He never should have done that because Eddie stopped, and was hit by the car. If Martin didn't call him he would have made it without getting hit. Martin was in shock all he could do was call out Eddie's name. He ran out almost getting hit by a car coming the other way. He didn't care, he wanted to get to Eddie. He saw his little dog laying on the ground he was alive, he was hurt real bad. The man in the car got out. "I'm so sorry, but he ran out in the road"

"Help me, someone help me, Eddie". The man went in his backseat, and grabbed a blanket bringing it over to Eddie and Martin. "I can drive to a vet , let me help you ". They both got Eddie up, while Martin carried him to the car. The man helped him in, while Martin held Eddie. They drove off to the Vet, hoping they would make it in time.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Man named Frank got Martin and Eddie to the Vets office. They all ran in, the vet took one look at Eddie, he grabbed him running back to the exam room. Martin was so upset, Frank touched his arm.

"We should call a family member, you need someone to come, and be with you."

Martin was in shock, 'Eddie has to be ok, he has to be".

"Martin do you have any family"?

"Yes, my Sons, and Daphne"

"What is their number"? He couldn't think but he remembered Niles number, and he gave it to Frank.

Frank called on his cell phone, and was happy that Niles answered.

'Hello"

"Hello this is Frank, I'm here with your Father Martin. There was a terrible accident , and his dog Eddie was hurt really bad. Your Father needs you to come to the Adam's Vet Place on Bond Avenue right away". Niles was beside himself, all he could think about was Eddie was hurt, his Father must be going crazy. Eddie was like a child to Martin, if he lost him, he was afraid he might lose Martin.

"Niles"

"Yes, I will be there, I will call my brother. Can you stay with him until I get there"?

"Yes I wouldn't leave him alone, I'm so sorry it was a accident"

"Yes, I will be there soon". Niles hung up, his hand was shaking, he called Frasier first.

"Hello"

"Frasier something horrible happened"

"Dad"

"No it is Eddie, there was a accident, he is at the Vets office. It is Adam's Vet's Office on Bond avenue, you know it right"?

"Oh God how is Dad"?

"Frank said he is in bad shape, Frasier if Eddie dies"

"Niles don't say it, Eddie has to be ok, I will meet you at the Vet place". Frasier hung up, and grabbed his coat, and ran out of the office. He drove over to Bond avenue, and ran inside seeing his Father sitting in a chair, he was so pale. Frasier walked over, "Dad how is Eddie, have they told you"?

"No he is having a operation Frasier, I let go of his leash. I never let go how could I"?

'Dad it was a accident, Eddie never runs into the street".

"He saw that little pug dog the one he goes crazy over whenever he sees it. I was such a idiot Frasier, I yelled at him minutes before"

"You yelled at Eddie no way'

"Yes, I'm being punished, if he dies, I will die". Frasier has only seen his Father cry once, when his Mother died. Frasier held his hand, and sat beside him. Niles and Daphne ran in, "OMG how is Eddie"?

"We don't know yet, he is being taken care of". Frasier said, Frank stood up, "I have to get going, but will someone call me tonight, and tell me how Eddie is? Here is my number, I'm so sorry, I tried to stop, but I couldn't."

Martin said he didn't blame him, but they all could see he was blaming himself. Niles and Daphne sat down, the four of them all sat in silence waiting for news. They all were praying for Eddie to pull through, but no one more that Martin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 1 hour later the Veterinary Surgeon came out, and walked over to Martin.

"Please tell me Eddie is going to be OK"?

"Sir he made it through surgery, he is older, this took a lot out of him. I'm not going to lie the next 12 hours will be critical. We almost lost him but he is a fighter he pulled through. He has a broken leg, and other broken bones. He will be in here for a while, you should go home, and rest"

"I need to see him please just for a moment"

Frasier held his Dad's shoulders, "Dad he is being taken care of this isn't good for you"

"I need to see him Frasier, I won't leave him until I do"

The Vet smiled, "OK Martin for a few moments, but let me warn you he is hooked up to machines, it might scare you"

"I will be fine it is Eddie that is fighting for his life, not me. I let him down, I will never forgive myself." Frasier and Niles look at each other, Daphne asked the Doctor if she could go with Martin. He said it would be fine, but they only could stay for a few moments. They walked back, and Martin was taken over to a area where Eddie was laying on a table. He looked so fragile , he didn't look like his Eddie. Martin legs almost buckled under him, Daphne grabbed hold of him.

"He will be fine , I just know it, he wouldn't leave you Martin"

"Daphne look at him, I did this"

"No it was a accident this isn't your fault." Martin wiped tears from his cheek, Daphne pretended not to notice. She was dying inside too, she loved Eddie he was part of the family. She knew if something happened to Eddie , Martin would go down hill. She didn't know what to say she was scared to death Eddie would die. Martin walked over whispering to Eddie, "Hey boy I'm here I'm so sorry. I yelled at you , I had such a bad day, and I took it out on you. I let go of that leash, I know you love that stupid dog but why did you run out on the road? I can't lose you, please fight, and come home. You know I can't sleep without you near by, and I will never go for my walks if you are not there. You love to watch sports with me, you are better than my boys, you love what I do. I promise you, I will never yell at you again, forgive me". Martin was beside himself, making Daphne cry.

The Doctor walked over, "I think you need to go home, and rest we will call you with any news."

"Anytime it doesn't matter"

"Of course"

"You won't leave him alone promise"

"No someone is with him, and the others all the time"

"Is he cold"?

"He is fine go home Sir". Daphne put her arm around him, they walked to the door. Martin turned looking at Eddie, he hated walking away, and leaving him. He had to leave, but he knew being at home without Eddie would be horrible, put he had to be positive, and pray that he would be home soon, and that gave him some comfort, but not much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Martin was quiet all the way home, Frasier drove him, and Daphne and Niles drove in their car behind them. Daphne was looking out the window she started to cry.

"Daphne have faith Eddie will be ok"

"You didn't see him he is so fragile, your Father loves him so much it will kill him"

"He is a dog he has all of us if something happens"

"Eddie is not just a dog Niles he is Martin's life"

"What Daphne"?

"We all have our lives we care for Martin, but Eddie is his life. He goes for walks with him, he watches all the football games Martin makes him watch. He keeps Martin moving if he loses Eddie, your Father will never recover from it"

"Daphne your scaring me, and I don't like it"

"Well it is the truth, and you know it Niles"

Niles continued driving, but neither of them talked.

Frasier was talking but Martin was just staring out the window.

"Dad are you listening to me"?

"Yes, but I'm tired Frasier, I know your trying to distract me"

"Dad Eddie will come home he has to"

"Why did I let go of his leash"?

"You didn't think he normally stays with you"

"Yeah I'm stupid, I am being punished, I treated him so badly"

"He is a dog Dad he doesn't think that way"

"He does so he knows exactly what I'm saying, and I don't care if you believe it or not"

"I believe he loves you but knowing exactly what your saying might not be correct"

"You are annoying Frasier drop me off, and go home, I would rather be alone"

"I'm not leaving you so get over yourself Dad"

"Excuse me"

"You heard me Dad we all love Eddie,and we all love you. God forbid something happens to Eddie we are not going to lose you too"

Martin whispered, "I can't lose him, I can't" Martin let out a cry almost making Frasier lose control of his car. He really hasn't seen his Father so down, it was shocking, and it was killing him. He reach over, "Dad I'm here for you".

They drove up to the apartment, they parked, and were going up in the elevator. They got off at their floor when Mrs. Cooper came down the hall. "I have been so worried is Eddie OK"?

"No he is at the hospital this is all your fault"

Mrs Cooper was shocked she was speechless for the first time in her life. "My fault"

"You distracted me, I let go of the leash, why do you think I want to come to your home for tea"?

"I'm so sorry" She turned almost running down the hall, Frasier was horrified his Father hurt her like that.

"Dad that was cruel"

"She always bugs me, now I don't have Eddie"

"You go down there , and say sorry"

"No you how dare you demand me to do anything". Martin walked to his door, Frasier followed he would go see Mrs. Cooper once he got his Dad settled. Martin walked in, he went to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Dad that isn't a good idea, give me that"

"Shut up Frasier". Martin walked to his favourite chair, and sat down half expecting Eddie to come running. He sat on one of his squeeze toys, making him jump. He looked at it, and remembered Eddie trying to get him to play in the morning. He didn't he laid on the couch watching reruns of M.A.S.H, and he hated himself for it. He opened the beer almost drinking it down in one gulp, making Frasier nervous, knowing his Father was in serious trouble especially if Eddie doesn't make it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Niles and Daphne got to the apartment, and hung up their coats. Martin was already on his 2nd beer, which made Niles a little upset.

"Dad what are you doing, you know 1 is your limit recently"

"Niles if you are going to moan, and boss me leave"

Daphne smiled, "Martin Niles loves you, he is worried, and so am I"

"Well don't bother worry about Eddie he is the one in that pet hospital"

"He is in good hands Martin, he will come home I know it"

"Really Daphne can you promise me that"

Daphne knew she couldn't but she walked over knelling down. "Eddie loves you Martin, he is a fighter so remember that"

"Maybe he is giving up, because I let him down"

"You didn't let him down stop it Martin"

"I let go of his leash because of that old goat down the hall"

Frasier banged down the tea kettle, "Dad enough you stop calling her names, she feels horrible"

"She should she is at fault everyone thinks she is a pain but we all try to be nice, but I should have told her to stop bugging. I would have never let go of the leash, but she dropped her bags, and now I might lose the only friend I have"

"You have friends Dad, and you have us"

"Yeah but you are gone Niles your living with Daphne. I love that you are happy but I have not seen you in 2 weeks. Frasier is out almost every night. Eddie is all I really have, and now I blew it, I let him down"

Daphne touched his shoulder, Martin got up, "I'm going out, I need air"

"I'm coming with you Dad, I'm not leaving you alone"

"Niles you are not following me, I can be alone, I guess I have to get use to it now"

"Dad you stop feeling sorry for yourself do you hear me" Niles yelled shocking Frasier and Daphne. Martin walked over, "Watch your tone Niles, I'm still your Father"

"Yes you are , and I'm your son if you go out, I'm coming"

"Fine get Eddie's other leash, I will take you for a walk"

"Really Dad that is so not cool"

"You all should go, I don't need your pity, I'm capable of taking care of myself"

"Really Dad, you know you have to stop drinking but you downed 2 beers in 1/2hour that is so mature"

"Frasier gave them to me yell at him"

Niles turned to Frasier, "Why are you not saying anything Frasier"?

"He is hurting Niles, I think he needs to let out some steam"

"So we should let him go to a bar, and get drunk. Maybe he can get hit by a car like Eddie"

Martin grabbed his coat going out, as Niles ran out the door behind him.

Daphne turned, "God Frasier if we lose Eddie, I don't know how he will survive"

"He has all of us Daphne he will survive but I think Eddie will survive he has to"

Daphne walked over hugging Frasier, she than went into the kitchen to make dinner. She didn't know why , she just had to do something to stay busy she was so worried. She was so happy this morning she found out the best news, but now she had to keep the news to herself. She was going to tell Niles, and David the news this evening but now she had to keep it to herself, but she was dying to tell someone. She jumped when Frasier walked in touching her shoulder.

"You OK Daphne"?

"No I'm so sad, and so confused, but I have news that I need to tell someone but I know I shouldn't right now"

"Tell me "

"I should tell Niles, and I will but your going to be a Uncle again".

Frasier smiled, "Your pregnant"

"Yes I found out 1 hour before I heard this news about Eddie. I'm so happy , I hope this is a girl, but I feel horrible knowing your Father is hurting so bad, and poor Eddie"

"No this is wonderful you have to tell Dad, and Niles tonight"

"No"

"This is the wonderful news you , and Niles are having a baby, I'm going to have another nephew or niece, and Dad is going to be a Grandpa again. Eddie will have another child to play with, Daphne Crane, I'm so happy for you Sweetie". She hugged him, as they both started to cry as Niles came into the kitchen.

"Niles"

"Dad is at the bar, Frasier he won't come home. I don't know what to do, he said he hated me"

"Niles he didn't mean it" Daphne said

Niles had a tear roll down his cheek, as he hugged her. Daphne whispered, "I'm going to him, you stay here with your Brother". She ran out as Frasier walked over hugging Niles, he didn't tell him but he was never more happy for his baby brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading my story.

Chapter 6

Niles sat at the kitchen table. "I can't believe he said he hated me"

"Niles he didn't mean it, Dad gets angry, and say whatever is on his mind"

"You don't say stuff like that unless you mean it"

"Niles stop Daphne will bring him home maybe we should finish dinner"

"Us Dad will hate us for sure"

Frasier smiled, "Why don't we order pizza, I don't have pizza often"

"Pizza is David's favourite, I would feel guilty he isn't here to have some"

"I'm sure he is being spoiled with his babysitter, he wouldn't mind you can pack up a slice for him to take home"

"Should Daphne, and I move back in with him"?

"No you need your space, and more room"

"What there is enough room here"

"I know Niles Dad is going to be fine, so will Eddy"

"He really loves that little guy, I think Eddy is sweet, but Dad is taking it so bad"

"Well he is like his son he is with him more than us"

"Thanks Frasier are you trying to make me feel horrible. I try to see Dad as much as I can but with work, and David, and stuff I have to do at home "

"I'm not saying you are neglecting him if anyone is it is me"

"You are busy Dad knows that"

"So are you Niles"

"Frasier this isn't a competition at who is the worst son but if we have to choose it probably would be you"

Frasier smiled, "Oh nice Niles that is not nice"

"Just kidding I know you have been a wonderful son, and a great brother except when you got one of your friends to call my house, and ask for Daphne. You made me think it was someone that liked her, and I kept her awake for 3 hours , and I paid for that for a week. You shouldn't do that Frasier , but Daphne is so amazing, I was so jealous thinking another man liked her"

"That wasn't cool but I was in a weird mood, and it was kind of fun at the moment"

"You seeing anyone Frasier"?

"Not at the moment, but that is fine I'm happy"

"You need someone special like Daphne"

"What are you offering me Daphne"?

Niles got up, "Frasier don't joke not about Daphne she is a lady, and she would not take kindly to you talking this way about her"

"She would so she has the best sense of humor"

"She does I bet she is trying to use some of that with Dad at the moment"

"She will do fine with Dad he wouldn't be mean to her"

"He better not be she loves hm so much" Frasier smiled, "Lets order that pizza who needs to cook, and no mess"

"Sure pepperoni, and no onions"

"Yes Onions"

"No onions Daphne gets heartburn "

"Fine for Daphne no onions" Niles smiled it was him that got heartburn but he knew saying Daphne Frasier would give in. He didn't know that Frasier knew it was him, and he just gave in because he really didn't want to upset Niles or anyone at this moment.

Daphne got to the bar, and went inside. A few men said some things to her, she was not impressed, but she walked over to Martin who was sitting in a booth drinking a beer. He took one look at her, and whispered, "Can't a guy have a break, go home Daphne"

"Not until we talk, and you will listen to me Martin"

"Do I have a choice "?

"No"

Daphne smiled as Martin took another sip of his beer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Martin listen to me, what happened today with Eddie was unfortunate, but it was not your fault"

"It was Daphne I was fool, you should have seen him lying in the road, his eyes looking at me. I let him down, and he was always there for me"

Daphne started to cry making Martin touch her hand.

"I'm sorry I'm upsetting you but I love Eddie he keeps me going everyday"

"I love Eddie we all love him but you have family, you have little David you are not alone"

"You have your lives, I don't want to be a burden. Eddie was there he is always there"

"Come home Martin your boys want to be there for you. They love you but sometimes you don't make it easy for them"

"Me why would you say that"?

"You can be stubborn sometimes, but Niles, and Frasier look up to you, but you push them away sometimes, why do you do that"?

"I don't I said I will not be someones burden, they come by to check up on me, and I don't need anyone"

"Really you only need Eddie"?

"Yes I need Eddie, and I need you all too, but I don't feel like I belong anymore"

"We invite you to our place all the time, and you can bring Eddie but you say no all the time why Martin"?

"I wasn't really a great Father my life was my job, but I loved my family, and I loved my boys, but I never really showed it. I see Niles with David, and it hurts me, he is amazing. David loves Niles , I missed so much when they were growing up, and I will never get that back"

"Niles is a wonderful Father, but so are you, I have seen you do so much for Frasier, and Niles. You have been there when they needed you the most. I have never heard Niles say he hated his past he always says you were a wonderful Father. You can not go back, and change the past, but you can move on, and spend precious time with your sons, and David, and this new child , maybe this one will a little girl"

"You are pregnant"?

"Yes Niles does not know yet but I will tell him soon, but I'm so happy. I'm so sorry little Eddie is hurt, and I see you are hurting, but don't push us away we love you Martin".

Daphne saw Martin's eyes fill up with tears, and he wiped them away.

"God something is in my eye"

"Yes it is mighty dusty in this place , lets go home, and get something to eat"

"Daphne thank you, I will never forget what you said to me today. Niles is sure lucky to have you, and David and this little one are sure lucky you are their Ma, Ma".

"I'm the lucky one, I love Niles, and his family, and my babies"

"Lets go home, I'm sure Niles is worried about you"

"Yes you know Niles so well"

Martin took Daphne's hand, and they both left the bar together. They both walked home silently, but their special talk would forever be in their memory. Martin realized he was loved, and he needed to be more involved with his family, but he needed Eddie beside him, because life without his little buddy would not be the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Daphne opened the door, and Niles and Frasier came out of the kitchen, and stood staring at Martin.

"Niles I should apologize to you , I was rude, and the comment I made back at the bar was out of anger. I love you both but I have a temper, and I say hurtful things sometimes because I get so angry. Daphne kindly put me in my place, she loves you Son".

Niles didn't say anything he just walked over hugging his Dad, all the while looking at Daphne. She wiped a tear from her cheek as Niles walked over, and hugged her too.

Frasier walked over, and Martin smiled Frasier was not a person who would hug you but he hugged his Dad so tight.

"Frasier my bones are getting old not so tight"

"Sorry Dad did I hurt you"?

"No but can I sit down, I'm exhausted. Did the Vet office call while I was out"?

"No but I can call them"?

"No they will call if there is any change maybe I will go lay down"

Niles whispered, "No Dad we ordered pizza no onions, and you can have 1 beer even though you shouldn't"

Daphne smiled as Martin whispered, "OK I will freshen up" Martin walked down the hall, and went into the bathroom, and shut the door.

"Daphne what did you say to him, he is a changed man"?

"Not much he is amazing he knew he was wrong, but he is hurting so bad. I think he feels a little neglected so from this moment on we have to get him more involved in our everyday lives"

"Like he wants that" Frasier smiled but Daphne walked over, "Yes he does Frasier. He has Eddie but we are all wrapped up in our own lives that we don't include him, and it is hurting him. He has his friends, and he knows we all love him, but he needs more"

Niles smiled, "We will include him, and of course Eddie can come to our house anytime he wants. I will ignore the hair, and I will even allow him to jump on the couch even though that is not right. Dad lets him so we will too Daphne. David will love his Grandpa coming for visits, and bringing that dog with him"

Frasier smiled, "Can I come for visits too"?

Daphne put her hands to her waist, and Frasier whispered, " Are you mad at me for something"?

"We ask you all the time, but you are always busy Frasier"

"I know but I will come the next time I miss my little Nephew. It is scary how much like his Daddy he is. I think I need to talk to him about that"

"Don't you bother he is just like his Father, and that is perfect in my eyes"

Niles walked over touching Daphne's cheek with his thumb. Her skin was so soft she was so beautiful how did he get so lucky. She was everything he dreamed his future wife would be like. He just had some rough patches until they finally found each other. Niles brought his lips over Daphne's as they kiss. Frasier smiled but he heard the door bell go off.

"Pizza guys"

Daphne and Niles continued to kiss as Frasier grabbed his wallet.

"I will get it my treat I guess" He walked to the door, and opened it, and paid the man, and took the pizza's. He turned seeing them still kissing.

" The food is here"

Daphne and Niles turn as Niles pulled out his wallet, and Frasier whispered, "I got this one, go get Dad Niles".

Niles smiled as he left them in the dining room. Frasier smiled as Daphne went to grab some plates. Frasier walked into the kitchen, "When are you going to tell him"?

"Soon right now we need to focus on Eddie, and your Father"

"Tell him Daphne he would want to know"

Just than Niles walked into the kitchen, and asked, "Tell him what, is something wrong"?

Martin walked in, and looked scared thinking they were keeping something from him about Eddie.

Daphne looked at Frasier who whispered, "I will take Dad out to the dining room, you have a moment with Niles alone". Frasier walked out, Martin was asking him a million questions. Niles walked over, and Daphne started to cry this whole day has been so overwhelming.

"Daphne what is wrong"?

"These are happy tears , I wanted to wait until the right moment, but I think Frasier is right. This was suppose to be the happiest day for us, but with Eddie, and your Dad it was such bad timing"

"For what Daphne you are scaring me"

"Niles I'm pregnant we are going to have a another baby"

Niles was so shocked he stood staring at her, and Daphne walked over touching his face. He was a loss for words, but he lifted her up, and held her close, and yelled, "I love you Daphne, you made me the happiest man in the whole world". She wrapped her arms around him, she loved Niles with all her heart. They both held each other for the longest time, than Frasier finally walked in, and whispered, "The pizza is getting cold"

"Coming Frasier, I have the best news"

"Come tell me , and Dad". Niles was so excited he didn't realize Frasier knew already, and that was fine with Daphne, she wanted Niles to find out differently, but his reaction was perfect. They walked out to the dining room, and they told Martin, and Frasier the great news. Everyone was happy, they could see Martin was thinking about Eddie but they tried to distract him. Daphne had a wonderful feeling Eddie would come home to Martin, and the family. He just had to he was part of the family, Martin needed him, and she realized today she needed him too. You never realize what you got until you almost lose it, and from this day forward she was going to treasure her family , and tell them just what they mean to her, because the thought of losing any of them was to much to bare.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They all ate their pizza, and after Daphne, and Niles packed up a couple of slices of pizza for David. They didn't want to leave Martin but Frasier was going to spend the night. They left, and Martin said he was going to turn in early he was exhausted. Frasier said he would stay up a while reading. Martin went to his room, and got ready he looked at the dog bed that Eddie rarely used, and it made him sad. He got in bed, and laid back hoping he could sleep his head was pounding, but he didn't want to tell Niles, Daphne or Frasier , and worry them. He finally drifted off asleep, as Frasier fell asleep reading his book in the living room.

Niles, and Daphne went home, and David ran to the door to greet them.

"Mommy , Daddy you are home"

"Yes were you a good boy today David"

"Yes is that pizza Daddy"?

"Yes two slices your favourite you run, and wash your hands, and I will heat this up for you"

"No I like it cold it is so good"

Daphne smiled, "He does he has it for breakfast some days when we have leftovers"

"Oh Daphne"

"It is healthy enough go get him a juice, and I will make sure he washes up"

"Oh Mom"

David ran to the washroom Niles smiled as she followed him. He paid the babysitter, and she left, and he went to the kitchen to get his juice, and put his pizza on a plate. David ran in the kitchen, and got up on his chair, and grabbed his pizza, and was eating so fast.

"You didn't eat your supper I see"?

"No I hate salad, and fish Daddy"

"Eat up you have school tomorrow, and you have to go to bed"

Daphne looked at Niles, and they thought they should tell him about Eddie, and the baby.

"David we have some news for you that might make you sad, and a little happy at the same time"

"Yes Daddy"

"Well Eddie was in a accident today, and he was hurt real bad. He is in the animal hospital right now they are trying to make him better. We were at your Grandpa's apartment tonight"

"Is Eddie going to be OK"?

"We sure hope so you can say a little prayer for him tonight OK Sweetie" Daphne said.

David looked sad, and Niles touched his cheek, "Everything will be OK son Eddie has to be OK"

David smiled, and Niles whispered, "Well the good news is you are going to have a baby brother or sister soon"

David just stared at them they didn't know if he was happy or sad.

"Sweetie say something you are happy you will have a brother or sister right"?

"Yes Mommy"

"Why do you look so serious this is good news David"?

"I'm happy Mommy but I'm sad about Eddie too"

Niles touched his cheek, and whispered, "I know Son, this is real confusing for you"

"Do I have to share my room with my Brother or Sister"?

"No not right away David but if you have a little brother maybe"

"I hope I have a sister than because Timmy my friend at school hates sharing his room with his little brother"

Daphne smiled, "You eat, I will go get your bed ready". Daphne got up leaving David, and Niles together.

"Daddy I'm a big boy please tell me if Eddie is going to be OK"

"Son I hope he is, but he is in God's hands right now, and I think Eddie is a fighter, and he will not leave Grandpa, and his favourite little buddy. He loves to play ball with you, I personally think you give him the best exercise you never leave the little guy alone"

"I don't want him to die". David started to cry, and Niles lifted him up, and hugged him, not knowing what to say next so he just held him close until he calmed down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Niles and Daphne tucked David in, and they could see he was really upset about Eddie. It broke their hearts, but they prayed Eddie would get better soon, and they would see a smile back on their sons face. They turned off the light, and walked to their room. Niles sat on the bed as Daphne was changing for bed.

"How do you think Dad is"? Niles asked

"Frasier is watching him but I'm sure he is real worried, but Eddie will make it, I feel it in my heart"

"What if he doesn't it isn't just Dad we have to worry about. Did you see David he is devastated, he loves Eddie too Daphne"

"We all love Eddie but thinking negative will not make it better Niles Crane"

"I know I'm not like you Daphne, I worry to much"

"Yes you do, and I worry about you too Niles. You know your blood pressure has been going crazy recently."

"I know but don't worry about it I will live forever"

"You better we have another mouth to feed, and love "

Niles touched her face, and brought his lips over hers as they kiss. Niles whispered, "I love you Daphne".

They got up undressing each other getting in bed, and snuggled real close just kissing, and holding each other. They both jump as they hear a knock at their door.

Niles jumped up grabbing his pajama pants pulling them on as Daphne was putting her nightgown on. Nile's smiled as he ran over opening the door, and David was standing there with his teddy bear in his arms.

"Hey Buddy you couldn't sleep"?

"No can I sleep with you, and Mommy"?

"Sure come in, Mommy is in bed already". David ran over, and jumped in bed, and hugged his Mom. Niles walked over getting in bed, and whispered, "You stopped carrying your Teddy around a while ago David"

"I know but he was lonely"

Niles, and Daphne kissed his forehead, and whispered, "Well than it is lucky you brought him to our room we would hate for him to be all alone"

Niles turned off the light, and he snuggled beside David. Daphne, and Niles were looking at David when he said.

"Mommy when my Baby Brother or Sister comes does that mean I won't be your Baby anymore"?

"You will be my Baby boy forever even when your married, and have children of your own"

"That sounds silly Mommy"

"You are happy you are going to be a big Brother?"

"Yes, than I can make them do what I want"

Niles smiled, "Wow you have been talking to your Uncle Frasier I see"

"No Grandpa said when I have brothers or Sisters I will be the Boss, and I thought that was cool"

"Well not to bossy young man, but you will be the elder so they should listen to you"

"Daddy can we say a prayer for Eddie"?

"Sure we can do you want to say it"?

"Yes"

David sat up making Daphne, and Niles sit up as David said his prayer.

"Dear God please make Eddie be OK, my Grandpa Crane needs him so much, and he is one of my best friends. Thank you for giving me a Baby Brother or Sister but I want Eddie to meet them, he loves me, and I know he will love them too. I promise I will be a really good boy, and I will pray all the time, but I really hope you are listening to me because I have only 2 wishes, for you. My first one is to make Eddie all better, and my second wish is to keep my family happy they are the best".

David smiled as his Mom, and Dad hugged him, and smiled they were real proud of him.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to the posters that have read my story, I enjoy writing this story, and my other one, but I don't think I will continue writing Frasier stories. I want to thank anyone who has taken the time to read my story. I will try to finish this one soon.

Chapter 11

The next morning Daphne woke up, and smiled seeing Niles, and David snuggled together. They were so much alike, and so adorable. She got out of bed, and put her robe on, and walked down the hall, and was putting the coffee on. She knew she was going to have morning sickness because the thought of making breakfast was making her sick, and she hated that. She knew eggs were not going to be on the breakfast menu for Niles this morning just the thought of it made her put her hand to her mouth. She turned seeing Niles, and David standing in the doorway.

"Oh God you both scared me a little noise would be nice"

"Why didn't you wake us up Daphne"?

"I was about to but guess what cereal is the big plans for breakfast you both like that right"?

David was fine with it, he ran to the table, and said he wanted Captain Crunch, and Niles sat down, and whispered, "Cereal Daphne "

"I'm sorry Niles I can't stomach bacon, and eggs, not today"

"Oh Daphne your not having morning sickness already"?

"Yeah and it is worse than when I had David"

"You were sick because of me Mommy"?

Daphne smiled, "No Sweetie sometimes a lady gets a upset tummy when they are having a baby, and certain foods make them sick"

"Like mushy carrots, or smelly fish". David said, and Niles laughed because Daphne almost ran out of the kitchen, and David was startled, but Niles grabbed his box of cereal filling his bowl, and put some milk in. He touched David on the shoulder, and told him to eat while he went to check on Mommy.

Niles walked down the hall, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Niles I will be out in a minute , I don't want you to see me this way'. Niles opened the door, and found her sitting on the edge of the bathtub holding her stomach.

"Daphne I'm here for you"

"I know but David needs you there to make sure he eats his breakfast"

"He is eating he loves his Captain Crunch"

"I love the idea of having a another baby Niles but morning sickness sucks "

"Yeah but it is worth it in the long run just remember the first time we held David in our arms"

"He is so amazing, he is perfect"

Niles smiled, "Well no one is perfect but he is pretty close just like his Dad"

"Yeah, what about his Mom"?

"Well now she is perfect, and so beautiful, and so darn cute"

"Even with my head stuck in the toilet really Niles you are to nice"

Niles hugged her, and she laid her head on his chest.

David finished his cereal he walked out to the living room, and sat down putting the TV on. He saw his Dad's cell phone on the table, he lifted it up, and knew how to dial his Grandpa's number. His Parents showed him in the past in case of a emergency. They also told him to call 911 if something was wrong. He pushed his Grandpa's number, and held the phone waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello" Martin grabbed the phone, he thought it had to be the pet hospital calling about Eddy.

"Grandpa"

"Hey Buddy it is 7am, is everything OK David"?

"Not really Mommy is sick she said some people get sick when they are pregnant. Daddy is helping her, I just had Captain crunch 2 bowls, and I'm watching TV, but I'm worried about Eddie Grandpa when will he come home"?

Martin felt very emotional but he held it together for David.

"Oh he will be home soon, he loves the attention, and I bet he loves the Nurses at the Pet hospital, but he will want to see his best Buddy that is for sure"

"You are his best Buddy, he likes me too, but you are his everything Grandpa"

Martin put the phone to his chest, and he broke down, just as Frasier came out of the bedroom. He ran over thinking it was the hospital giving his Dad bad news. Frasier took the phone, and brought it to his ear.

"Who is this"?

"Uncle Frasier is Grandpa OK, I didn't upset him did I"?

'Hey Buddy your calling real early where are your parents"?

"In the bathroom, I just called to see if Eddie is OK, I said a special prayer for him, and I know God heard me"

"I bet he did, and I know Eddie loves you so much David so when he comes home we will have a big homecoming party for him"

"Cool with gifts, and everything, we can find a doggy balloon, and have a cake , and everything"

"Sounds like a plan, but I have to go, and feed your Grandpa, he says goodbye, and he will call you later OK"

"OK tell him I love him , and I love Eddie,"

"I will tell him, you have fun, at school"

"OK Uncle Frasier". David hung up, and started watching his cartoon, Frasier sat on the couch beside his Dad, and whispered, "Are you OK Dad"?

Martin didn't say a word, and Frasier just sat beside him, knowing right now he had to be there for his Dad but sometimes words only made it worse so he sat beside him waiting for his Dad to talk first.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Frasier was waiting for Martin to get dressed, he wouldn't eat breakfast, and Frasier was really starting to worry about him. The phone rang, and Frasier ran over grabbing it.

"Hello"

"Hey Frasier how is Dad"?

"Not good Niles I pray Eddie is going to be OK he was awake most the night, and he won't eat"

"I heard David called he is so worried about Eddie too"

"He is a sweet boy Niles"

"Yes he is he is my boy"

Frasier smiled, "I'm going to take Dad to the clinic to see how Eddie is doing, I will call you when I find out any news"

"I can come with you both Frasier"

"No I can manage Niles"

"OK call me as soon as you hear any news, and tell Dad we are thinking about him , and Eddie"

"I will Niles"

Frasier hung up as Martin came out asking who was on the phone?

"Niles he is worried but I told him I will call him. He said they are thinking about you, and Eddie"

"I know they are but can we leave now Frasier"?

"Sure lets go" Frasier helped his Dad with his jacket, and put his on, and they left the house. They got to the parking lot, Martin got in, and Frasier ran around getting into the car, and he drove off.

"Dad you know Eddie will be in there for a while probably"

"I know Frasier I'm not stupid"

"Dad stop talking that way to me I'm trying to help you"

"I'm sorry, I'm worried"

"We all are Dad". They got there, and Frasier parked, Martin sat still, Frasier got out, and ran around opening the door.

"Dad we are here"

"I'm scared"

"Dad please lets go in". Martin got out, Frasier shut the door, and they walked into the Veterinary place. Frasier walked over to the secretary, and said they were here to see how Eddie was doing?

"Oh I will get the Doctor he is with Eddie right now"

Martin turned looking at Frasier , and he could see the panic on his Dad's face.

"Dad sit down that doesn't mean Eddie is in trouble he might be checking up on him"

"You didn't see Eddie yesterday he was limp in my arms, I thought I would lose him on the way here"

"You didn't doesn't that show you how strong the little guy is"?

"He is strong he had to be to put up with all my crap"

"Dad stop it"

The Doctor walked out, and he walked over to Martin.

"Mr. Crane"

"How is Eddie is he doing better"?

"He is still in serious pain, and he has a lot of healing to go through but he made it through the night, and he seems to be more alert"

"He is awake he must be so scared he always wakes up seeing me. He must think I deserted him, please let me see him even if it is for a minute or two"

"OK you both can see him but you cannot pick him up"

" I understand"

Martin smiled at Frasier than they followed the Doctor he took them into a back room, Martin saw Eddie laying on a small table it actually looked like a crib. He walked over, and Eddie was hooked up to machines, he could see he was bandaged up, and his heart sank seeing his little Bud like this. Martin whispered ever so low.

"Eddie"

Eddie's eyes were shut but his head shot up, and he looked back at Martin, and Frasier could swear he saw a smile on Eddie's face. Frasier never showed his emotions in public much but he felt tears coming to his eyes seeing Eddie so fragile.

Martin whispered, "Yeah Eddie it is me, I'm right here"

Eddie licked Martin's hand, and Martin smiled at the Doctor. Eddie was hooked to machines, he fought to live, but Martin could see it in Eddie's eyes he was not going to leave him, not yet. Martin whispered in Eddie's ear, "You rest Eddie, and get all better, and you will come home , and I promise you I will spoil you like crazy"

"Mr Crane he really needs his rest it is obvious he is happy to see you but he must stay calm"

"I have to leave him again please let me stay"

"Sir if you stay he will not rest, but he is content now"

Martin looked into Eddie's eyes, and whispered, "I have to go Eddie but I will be back, shut your eyes, and rest". Eddie laid his head down, and shut his eyes like he was listening to Martin, and he was content his heart was beating at a normal rate, and he fell back asleep. Frasier touched his Dad's arm, and said they should leave but they would come back soon. Martin looked at Eddie, he turned, and slowly walked out the door, and walked out to the office, and sat in a chair. Frasier followed, and sat beside him, and asked him if he was ready to leave?

"No I'm staying here maybe I can see him again , he needs me Frasier"

"OK Dad I will stay too."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Doctor walked out seeing Martin, and Frasier still there. He walked over to Martin.

"Martin go home he is resting comfortably, there is nothing you can do for him right now. He will be here for a while maybe 2 weeks, you sitting here is only making it harder on yourself"

"I hate being so far away from him what if something should go wrong, I want to be with him to tell him how much I love him"

"He knows that Martin, I think the only reason he is still alive is he is fighting his way back to you. He knows you love him, and he obviously loves you, but you getting sick will not make things better he needs you to be strong for him when he gets home"

"OK I get it you don't want me sitting here in your office"

"I don't want you sitting here worrying, I'm taking the best care of him, and I will call you if anything happens you need to know about. You can call anytime to check up on him, I just want you to take care of yourself Martin"

"OK I will go home"

Martin got up putting his coat on, Frasier was glad the Doctor talked some sense into him. He was not listening to him, and Frasier was worried about his Dad. They left, and were driving home when Martin turned to Frasier.

"Frasier what you have done for me this week has been pretty amazing. I'm sorry for treating you so badly, but I was so worried about Eddie, the thought of losing him was so scary to me"

"I know how much Eddie means to you Dad, but remember you have your Family too, and we all love you so much"

"I know"

Frasier smiled as they drove up to the apartment he parked, they walked over to the elevators, and went up to their floor. They were walking down the hall when Martin whispered.

"Oh do you smell that Frasier that smells like Daphne's Pizza"

"It does, but I doubt it is she didn't say she was coming over"

Martin smiled as Fraser unlocked the door, and David came running over right into Martin's arms.

"Grandpa your home"

"Wow did you skip school"?

"No Mom, and Dad picked me up , Mom is making pizza your favourite"

"I can smell it, I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten all day"

"How is Eddie Grandpa is he coming home soon"?

"Not for a while but he is getting stronger, but he will be home soon"

"Great I was so worried, and I was real worried about you too"

"I'm sorry David, but thank you for thinking about me, and Eddie"

"Do I get a hug young man"?

"Oh I'm sorry Uncle Frasier, I was just excited to see Grandma of course' David hugged his Uncle Frasier as Daphne walked out of the kitchen.

"You both are home, I was getting worried"

Frasier smiled, "We stayed with Eddie but he is resting, he is getting stronger, but your Pizza smells amazing"

"It does doesn't it". Daphne walked over giving Martin a kiss on the cheek, and helped him take his jacket off. Martin was happy to have all his family with him, he just wished Eddie was here too. He loved Family, and he got over excited seeing everyone especially David.

Niles walked out of the kitchen carrying the pizza putting it on the table. Martin walked over, and sat down as David sat beside him. Niles was serving the pizza as Daphne was pouring some cola for them to drink. Frasier sat down, and was so happy Daphne, Niles, and David were here, he could see his Father was coming around, and seeing him smile again made him smile. They all ate, and talked, and David was telling him stories about school, and Martin listened, and for a moment everything seemed perfect again, the only thing missing was little Eddie laying behind them waiting for them to finish dinner, and waiting for David to hand him some of the crust from his pizza. Martin knew that would happen again, Eddie was going to make it, and he would be home with them very soon, he just knew it, and he thanked God for hearing his prayers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

1 week later

Martin was beside himself today was the day they got to bring Eddie home. He knew he was still recovering, but he was going to be home with him, and that was all he cared about. Frasier took the day off to drive him to pick up Eddie. Frasier laughed he has never seen his Dad so excited before. One other time was when David was born, he couldn't get to the hospital fast enough to see him. This would come in a close second to that day. Frasier was so happy to see his Dad so happy, and full of hope, he was starting to think he would never see that again. Eddie had some touch, and go moments, but he was a fighter just like his Dad. They were leaving the house when Mrs. Cooper came out to go shopping. She saw Martin, and Frasier, and turned to go back into her apartment.

"Mrs Cooper wait please". She turned, and Martin walked down the hall.

"I want to say sorry for my horrid behavior after Eddie was hurt. I was so upset , I blamed you , but it was all my fault. I let go of his leash, and yelling at you like that was unforgivable. I wanted to come, and say sorry to you so many times, but ask my son here saying sorry is a hard thing for me to do. I hope someday you can forgive me, but I have wonderful news Eddie is coming home, he is going to be alright"

Mrs Cooper walked over giving Martin the biggest hug, and whispered, "I prayed for him, and you ever day Martin, I will never forgive myself"

"No it wasn't your fault"

"It was I know I bother you everyday, but I'm lonely, I know people try to get away from me, but I'm in your face. I promise you, I will not bother you anymore unless you want to talk to me sometime"

"Oh Mrs Cooper I like talking to you, but sometimes, I just get grumpy, and want to get going, but never feel like you can't talk to me, that would hurt, that I made you feel that way"

She smiled, "Maybe someday , I can visit Eddie if you don't mind"

"Well my Family are coming over after I bring him home. I would like you to join us for lunch if you like"

"I would like that very much, maybe I can bring dessert"

"Daphne already has that covered just bring yourself"

"Thanks Martin, I will be there". Martin smiled they got on the elevator, she went on her way, and Martin, and Frasier got in their car, and were off to pick up Eddie.

"Dad that was pretty nice of you, I'm proud of you for saying sorry to her"

"I knew, I was wrong , but I was angry Frasier. She is a good woman but she really is lonely where is her Family they never visit, I hate that they live 10 minutes away for God sake"

"Dad don't get angry maybe they are busy"

"Frasier there is no reason not to visit your Mother, I can't believe you would even say that"

"Your right but don't say this to her, I'm sure she feels bad enough that they don't visit"

"Well someone should put them in their place"

"Dad please stay out of this, lets focus on Eddie right now"

"Of course Frasier you don't have to say that to me"

"I know Dad he will be home soon"

Martin smiled, and Frasier smiled back at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Frasier got to the Vet Office with his Dad, Martin was out of the car before he finished parking. Frasier got out going in behind Martin who was talking to the Secretary already. The Doctor came out smiling as he shook their hand.

"Your here right on time Eddie is already, but I need to go over his medication, and other important information with you"

"Yes that is fine Doctor" He told them what times to give him his medication, and that he should rest as much as he could, but the cast is helping with the healing but they could take him for short walks but they have to be patient with him he would walk slow.

"Just like me we will be a great pair, what about his food"?

"He can eat what he wants but his appetite is all over the place, but don't worry if he eats less Martin"

"OK"

"What about human treats Dad gives him human treats all the time"?

"Martin", The Doctor said, Martin smiled but gave Frasier a look.

"I do give him human treats he loves Cheese, and potato chips but only once in awhile"

"Well there is a reason they make Dog treats buy them Martin"

"Oh I do give him Dog treats too, but sometimes he wants what I'm eating, and I can't resist his little face"

"Dad do what the Doctor says dogs treats only"

"Fine Frasier we will talk later thanks for being so honest"

The Doctor smiled, "Well here is his medication, I will go get Eddie wait right here"

Martin smiled but turned to Frasier who put his hand up.

"Thanks Frasier"

"Dad I want what is best for Eddie so don't get mad at me"

"I am mad you embarrassed me in front of the Doctor"

"Oh like he didn't know you give Eddie human treats"

"How would he know Frasier you always have to be so smart, but I'm angry, and I will have this out with you later".

"Fine Dad"

Martin turned waiting for Eddie, he saw Eddie come in beside the Doctor He was walking but having some trouble but he has made such a remarkable recovery. Eddie was so excited he tried to jump up Martin's leg but he couldn't. Martin held the table, and knelt down petting Eddie on the head, Eddie's tail was wagging, he looked over at Frasier, and barked.

"Hey Bud you coming home"

Eddie was so excited he knew what home meant, he was beside himself. The Doctor laughed Eddie wanted out of the office, and he couldn't blame him after what he went through. Martin thanked the Doctor, and so did Frasier. Martin asked Frasier to carry Eddie to the car, he didn't want him to overdo it before the family came tonight. Frasier lifted Eddie in his arms, and they left the office. Martin was fussing he had to sit in the back with Eddie. He brought a pillow for him, he was laughing as Eddie was trying to get settled beside Martin. Frasier started the car, and was driving home, he looked in the backseat he could see Martin was real happy he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Dad is Eddie comfortable"?

"Yes he is content, lets just get him home".

"We will be there in a few minutes"

"Eddie will need a nap before David, Niles, and Daphne come. I hope he doesn't mind Mrs. Cooper visiting, I don't want to tire him out"

"Dad he is fine don't worry"

"I am worried Frasier this is his first day home, I want everything to go perfect"

Frasier smiled, "OK Dad we will get him home, and maybe you both will have a nap"

"I don't need a nap but I will lay beside him just so he feels safe"

"OK Dad"

Frasier drove home, and Martin kept his eye on Eddie but he could see Eddie was making a full recovery, and by the looks of it, he was not in pain anymore.

"Love you Buddy"

Eddie turned his head, and barked, and Martin just knew he said I love you back. Martin smiled as they drove up to the apartment to park.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to anyone reading my stories, I have a hard time ending them. All your reviews, and support with my story means the world to me. I hope you like how I ended this story. It took me long enough to end it, but I finally did. :)

Chapter 16

The Final Chapter

That night everyone enjoyed having Eddie home he was spoiled, but Martin knew Eddie deserved it after what he went through. Eddie actually bonded with Mrs. Cooper but her bringing him a ton of dog bones might have done the trick. She actually made him a dog sweater which wasn't something Martin really was overjoyed with, but he would allow him to wear it if Eddie allowed it. Martin watched as David, and Eddie laid on the floor, David was reading him one of his comics, and Martin could swear Eddie was understanding every word of it. Martin smiled as Eddie's head looked up and they just stared at each other for the longest time. Martin had his buddy back, and Eddie was happy being back at home. He didn't know how much longer he would be blessed to have Eddie around but he did know he would treasure every minute they did have together. Everyone left after dinner, and Martin went to his room to rest with Eddie right beside him. Martin lifted him up, and they fell asleep together both content that their ordeal was over. Eddie still had some recovery left to do but he was well on his way to making a full recovery.

The weeks, and months went by, and no one would have thought Eddie was ever hurt. He would go for his long walks with Martin, and Mrs Cooper at times. She would stop at the Pet store every time to get Eddie a treat which made Eddie's tail wag. Martin would say Eddie was getting so spoiled, but he spoiled him just as much. Martin was on his way home with Eddie, and Mrs. Cooper when Frasier came running out of the building yelling his name.

"Frasier what on earth is the matter your acting crazy"

"Dad I just got a call from Niles they are at the hospital Daphne is in labor"

"She is what should we do"?

"I'm going over there lets take Eddie upstairs , and drive over there"

Mrs. Cooper smiled, "Give me Eddie, I will take care of him you both run along, and see that new Member of your family"

Martin gave Mrs. Cooper a kiss on the cheek, and gave her the leash, and smiled at Eddie.

"You be good for her, and I will be home soon". Eddie watched as Frasier, and Martin left both excited about the baby.

Mrs. Cooper smiled, "Come on Eddie you can watch Young, and the Restless with me, and I will have some wine, and you get some of these bones you like"

Eddie ran ahead almost making Mrs. Cooper run, but she laughed as she said.

"OK slow down Eddie I'm not young anymore".

Frasier, and Martin were driving to the hospital, they both were excited, but nervous hoping everything was OK with Daphne.

They got to the hospital, and went inside, and went to the maternity floor, and were told where to wait for news. Martin was pacing he was worried, but Frasier said it takes time to give birth. It was 1 hour later Niles came into the Waiting room he looked exhausted but happy.

"Niles is Daphne, and the baby OK"

"Yes Dad we had a baby girl she is so beautiful she is just like her Mom"

"A girl"

"Yes a girl Dad"

"Wow I have a Granddaughter"

"You want to see them, Daphne said it would be OK" Frasier,and Martin followed Niles to the room, and went inside, and smile seeing Daphne holding her baby girl in her arms. Martin walked over, and his eyes well up with tears she was beautiful just like Niles said.

"Daphne"

"Would you like to hold her Martin"?

"Oh I don't know she is so small"

Niles smiled, "Sit down Dad, I will put her in your arms". Martin sat while Frasier looked on, Niles took the baby, and put it in his arms. Martin smiled, "Hello you I'm your Grandpa, it is so nice to meet you". She moved, and made some little noises making Martin look at Niles.

"Niles"

"It is fine Dad she likes you"

"She hasn't opened her eyes, but she is so small, and so beautiful"

"Yes like her Mama" Niles said looking at Daphne, they held hands, while Frasier wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Frasier are you crying"? Niles said, but Frasier looked at him, and said.

"No there is something in my eye".

"Oh right what do you think of my sweet Angel"?

"She is something Niles she truly is beautiful". Frasier walked over, and gave Niles a hug, and whispered.

"Congrats Niles, and you too Daphne"

"Thanks"

Martin smiled, "Wait until she meets Eddie he will love this one"

Niles, and Daphne both laugh, and say, "Yes she will Dad who wouldn't love Eddie".

A nurse came in, and told Niles that his Son, and the babysitter is outside waiting. Niles ran out, and David runs over hugging him.

"Are you ready to see your little sister"?

"I have a sister "?

"Yes, and I know she will love you"

The Sitter said she will wait outside while Niles took David in. Daphne smiled as David ran over giving her a hug, but he turned looking at Martin, and his baby sister.

"She is to small Mom"

"She was just born she will get big before you know it"

"She is cute" David walked over smiling as Martin lifted her so he had a better view.

"What is her name"?

Niles smiled, " Meet "Faith Anne Crane"

Martin smiled, "Good name but would you mind if I just call her Angel"

Daphne laughed, "Great nickname I'm sure she won't mind"

"Hello Faith, Anne Crane, our newest little Angel welcome to the family, I'm sure you will fit right in"

They all smile this was a long, and scary year for all of them, but they made it through, and they were all together, and happy, and safe, and for that they were so grateful.

The End


End file.
